Unstoppable
by Candy Crystal
Summary: Alex Mercer is a monster, a killer, a lethal Prototype with extreme strength and superhuman abilities. He plans to seek revenge on the person who made him this way. But what happens when distractions such as a girl, and this cursed James Heller get in the way? Followed closely to game storyline, CHPT 1 has explicit content. Swearing/Violence. M ONLY. Alex/OC.
1. My name is Alex Mercer

"My name is Alex Mercer.

I'm the reason for all of this...They call me a killer, a monster, a terrorist.

I'm all of these things.

Three weeks ago, somebody released a lethal virus in Penesatia. I woke up in a morgue. Now I hunt, I kill, I consume, I become.

I'm going to find out who did this to me and I'm gonna make them pay!"

"May day! MAY DAY! Target is headed towards aircraft 902!"

I laughed devilishly as the thick, black rope shot from my arm towards the hovering aircraft. Screw those bastards! If they wanna play games I'll show them a game!

As my rope tightened its grip around the machine, I sensed the fear bubble deep inside the two soldier's throats. Oh, life... How I _craved _it so badly! It gave me energy...Power..._Strength. _I could not live without absorbing the souls of helpless, innocent people. Hearing their screams as blood trickled down my iron sharp claws. That desire raged within me constantly. A desire that could never fully be satisfied.

As I pulled the aircraft towards me, I heard the loud firing of gunshots in the distance. So they have the SWAT after me hey? Good! Bring them on!

"Stop! NOW!"

Destroying the two men in the helicopter, I grabbed the steering wheel and decided to aim straight towards an oncoming aircraft in the distance.

Suddenly, the intercom blasts.

"Aircraft 902 has been hijacked! I repeat, Aircraft 902 has been hijacked!"

Bring on the SWAT team.

I cocked an evil smile as I watched the aircraft plunge to the Earth below after firing my own rocket. Two more flew closely behind, chaotically dispersing bullets in my direction. Stupid idiots! Will they ever realise that they cannot defeat me?

I retaliated by firing another rocket in their direction, hitting both helicopters at once and causing them both to burst into flames a crash to the ground.

"Mission complete, you did well Alex." I cackled to myself.

Suddenly, I watched in shock as a oversized piece of metal flew from the distance hitting my aircraft straight in the tail.

"Shit!" I cursed as the alarms screeched and a thick cloud of smoke billowed towards the sky above. Jumping from the crashing helicopter, I morphed back to my real Alex Mercer human form. Heh, that was that SWAT team destroyed. They seriously got under my skin.

As I walked down the dim street I felt my energy slowly depleting. I needed to feed, and very soon, before my mind started to turn mental on me.

I managed to enjoy a few terrified bystanders on the side of the road without Blackwatch catching me out.

Walking into a gloomy alley, I licked the warm blood from my lips and transformed back into my rope Prototype form. However, I didn't quite feel fully satisfied...I needed that one last feed to control my hunger. That one last soul who would increase my strength.

The alley was dark and lifeless, a few dull lights lit up nearby houses however I didn't feel like raiding somebody's house at this time of the night. And zombies...They NEVER tasted as good! Not only that but I couldn't have been bothered to glide over to the Red Zone either.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps echo softly in the distance. Taking a deep breath through my nostrils I decided to smell out my next victim...

Human, probably between the age of 25 and 30.

As I continued to smell the scent, I noticed a strong waft of lavender perfume in the air where she had ran.

A young woman. My absolute favourite!

I felt my feet run at extreme speed as I chased her down, like a leopard running after its prey. As I quickly turned the corner she came into my view. Her long, wavy brown hair bounced softly over her bare shoulders as she ran. Her screams for help rang through my ears like a chiming bell, oh how I loved the sound!

Rapidly, I shot my long, black rope towards her, grabbing her tightly around the waist. She was petite in her figure with a curved ass and perfectly shaped breasts poking from underneath a tight black singlet.

Young women were my favourite victims. I loved being able to fulfil my sexual lusts on them before massacring their fragile bodies to pieces. It was like a hit for my hunger and a hit of pleasure for my rock hard dick as well. Two hits in one! And tonight was a score with this victim.

As I pulled her body towards mine, she screamed and gasped for air as my grip intensified. Pushing her body towards the brick wall, I carelessly ripped her singlet off to reveal her large, pink breasts.

She shivered in terror as my ice cold tongue softly licked at her nipples. Her scream became even louder when my rope suddenly morphed into my large claw, ripping her denim blue jeans and throwing them on the ground. I chuckled evilly in my mind, not many hot women remained in New York since the Blacklight virus outbreak...Well, barely any women really. They were so vulnerable and so weak. To get my hands around this made my night even better.

As my eyes scanned her body, I felt my dick continue to pound against my jeans. It wanted her, _bad. _It felt like forever since I had been satisfied sexually.

She watched nervously as I pulled the fly down on my own pants to reveal my long, erect dick. Pushing between her legs, she screamed even louder for a moment and then soon gave up as I thrust it deep inside her.

I pushed my tongue forcefully into her mouth as I continued to thrust deeper within her, causing her wet vagina to tighten around my dick. I couldn't hold back a loud moan of pleasure. I hadn't felt a pussy like this for ages! Actually, ever really. I let out one last moan before I felt my dick about to shoot up inside her.

Suddenly, she pushed me off and ran in into the darkness.

"Shit!" I growled angrily as the cum splashed all across the brick wall. Quickly pulling my fly back up, I chased her around the corner. That fucking woman was mine to absorb whether she liked it or not!

As I spun around the next corner, I immediately noticed a US military Blacklight soldier aiming his gun towards my direction.

As quick as possible, I morphed into the last guy I had consumed before he had noticed my presence. When he saw me, he pulled his gun down slightly.

"Hey you! Why are you wandering the streets so late at night!?"

I hesitated for a moment, looking around to see where my victim had ran. She was nowhere to be seen.

"You are looking suspiciously confused..."He continued.

"Oh, yeah umm...So I just got lost down this alley and I ummm... Don't know where I am..."

He stared at me unconvinced as I scanned the area for any more military soldiers. None, sweet!

I lunged viciously at him as I morphed back into my Prototype form and happily enjoyed that last soul that I needed.

While eating the last of the soldiers remains, the thought of that girl popped into my head.

She wasn't going to get out of this alive now. She had made a deal with the devil and nobody escapes my grasp alive!


	2. Thanks for the memories

The morning light pierced through my window as the sunlight shone brightly onto my pale face.

I was NOT the biggest fan of mornings or daylight in general.

"Hmmm... So who should I disguise myself as today?" I pondered as I descended the creaky stairwell towards the front door. While opening the door, I was instantly greeted by three zombies on my doorstep munching away at some poor, helpless man.

_WHY _on Earth did they have to be eating their bloody breakfast on _MY_ doorstep?

"Get out of my way!" I growled angrily, shoving my hand out as I walked down towards them. I happily absorbed them, including the half-eaten old man who was still twitching helplessly on the ground.

Zombie number one had been a diploma graduate at the University of Manhattan. She was extremely smart, receiving a high distinction in Law and had been pushing to become one of the top-rated lawyers in a royal court located at London. Too bad for her, her dreams came to an end when she was viciously attacked while on the toilet at the University during the beginning of the Blacklight outbreak. The once popular University had now become a zombie hive in the heart of the Red Zone, spewing out hundreds of new zombies and Hunters to take over New York City.

Zombie number two was a middle-aged man who basically did nothing his whole life. Each day he sat on the couch eating Doritos and playing Mortal Kombat on the Playstation 2. He never married, never had kids and was attacked while sleeping on July 27th. What a life that guy had.

The last zombie was a bit more interesting...

He had been one of the Officers in charge for Blackwatch, leading the US Military into battle and knowing the majority of the top secrets since I started the outbreak.

"Shit! Don't let him get away with that fucking vial!"

In his memory, I saw myself running out of a building with the vial that contained my own research sample of the Blacklight virus.

"What the hell is Alex doing boss?" One of the other comrades asked nervously as a group of Blackwatch military ran after him. He ignored him and continued speaking through a small intercom strapped to his arm.

"Dr. Alex J. Mercer has discovered the real source of the virus used for the research at Gentek, he has escaped from Blackwatch headquarters after a failed attempt at eliminating him. He is a threat to our Redlight virus work! Capture him and eliminate him immediately!"

I continued to watch the cinematic-like events play in my mind.

Suddenly, a voice in the intercom replied. "Sir, unfortunately we have lost him.."

I felt the anger that bubbled in the Officer's throat.

"Track his cellphone and _GO FIND HIM NOW!"_

"How long do we have to wait boss?" The fellow comrade asked as the intercom remained quiet.

"Until this fucking Alex Mercer is found...That's how long..."

Suddenly, the intercom blasted again.

"Sir, Sir! We have tracked Dr. Alex Mercer's location! We have him cornered here at Penn Station with a vial containing the Blacklight virus. You may want to come over here right away!"

As I continued to watch the memory, the Officer and his comrades headed towards the station. When they had arrived, he approached me from a distance.

"Mercer! I order you to surrender the vial _NOW!"_

"Hahaha! Just _you _watch! I am going to kill as many as I CAN!"

Refusing to surrender the vial, I watched through the Officer's eyes as I angrily threw the vial on the ground, smashing the glass into hundreds of fragments.

"Fuck!" A comrade yelled as the virus leaked from the broken vial contaminating everything in its path. By this time the majority of the soldiers had been infected, and my own corpse (Alex Mercer) had fallen onto the fragmented shards of glass causing the virus to rewrite the DNA within every cell that had been infected.

So this guy knew about me and remembered how I became this way. Very soon will unleash my revenge on that God forsaken Blackwatch for what they have done!

The last memory that played in my mind was how he had become infected by the outbreak of the virus, resulting in his own horrific death.

Tonight, I will get my revenge.

Tonight, I will break into the US Military Base and destroy Blackwatch.

Tonight, New York City will be completely taken over by Alex Mercer!


	3. There's this girl

As midday began to approach and the sun ascended further into the sky, I decided to make my way over to the closest Military Base to my area.

What a hole of a town. Blackwatch soldiers roamed the busy streets and SWAT helicopters constantly patrolled the skies searching for any suspicious activity.

Hahaha try to catch me if you can bitches!

Hiding behind a nearby abandoned building, I morphed into a handsome young man wearing dark black pants and a grey tainted hoodie with the words _'Badass'_ written across in bold letters. I liked it, it described my personality perfectly.

As I entered the main street, something immediately caught my notice. I couldn't quite make out the image at first, however when I increased my vision, I noticed a young woman sitting near the curb reading a book.

Her coffee brown coloured hair fell gracefully over her bare shoulders and her tight black singlet...

She was the woman I was hunting down! She saw me last night and had somehow escaped my grasp. Finally, my prey was now mine for the taking!

Scanning my surroundings, I realised that she was sitting near the Base with hundreds of Blackwatch patrolling the area...

Shit.

"Hmmm, there has to be some other way I can attack her without being noticed..." I pondered silently in my mind. Finally, I came to a conclusion that the only way to get the chance was to approach the woman and sneakily gain her trust.

She had been so mesmerized with reading her book that she hadn't noticed my presence. Shooting her an awkward smile, I managed to choke out a quiet "Hello."

Slowly, she raised her head and looked up at me seeming both confused and nervous.

Not many strangers really spoke to each other since the Blacklight outbreak in fear that the stranger they were meeting may have recently been infected...Or in other cases, they were just me in disguise."

Ha! That made me laugh.

"Hello, who are you?" She replied sweetly as she put her book towards the side and stood up. I watched as a few nearby soldiers suspiciously eyed my every move.

Freaking hell I hated them.

"I'm...Al-lenn...M-Mer..yer.. Alenn Meyer!" I hesitated, trying to sound as convincing as possible. She seemed convinced - a good sign. "What's yours?"

"Sara Rose."

I could sense that the conversation was making her feel a little tense, so I decided to shoot her a fake compliment.

"You have really beautiful green eyes.."

She gazed over at me again with a look of gladness that beamed across her face. "Nobody has ever said that to me before..."

When I stood back and thought about it, she actually was a very attractive and beautiful woman. Her smile was sweet like melting chocolate and not to mention she had given me the best sex I have had in awhile. "I guess I'm your first then" I replied.

She gave me a hesitant smile before looking back towards the ground.

"I'm sorry, I guess... Well... I'm just scared that's all... With the Blacklight virus spreading like wildfire across Manhattan, people are depleting one by one every single day and well, that Alex Mercer...

I had almost choked when she said my name. Quickly regaining myself, I casually put my arm over her shoulder.

"Don't be scared, I'll protect you."

She almost jumped with fright when she noticed my arm on her. Sighing heavily after a minute, she remained a bit more comfortable.

"Sorry Alenn it's not you...It's just...I was raped by Alex Mercer, he had planned to absorb me and kill me...He was so powerful Alenn... I only managed to escape. I was so frightened..."

I _'tried' _to remain shocked as she told me last night's events. My fake impression seemed to come along very well because she continued to tell me what had happened.

Deep in my mutated heart, I did feel some sympathy towards her, some sort of unknown feeling that _cared _about her. A feeling that caused my heart to beat that extra bit faster. Have I fallen in love with this girl?

I don't remember at all what love had felt like... I couldn't even remember if I had been married before I was turned into this monster. I didn't remember any of my past before the outbreak, and the truth is that I never would...

"You do know Alex Mercer, don't you?" Sara slowly drew closer to me. Should I lie or not?

"Yeah I know Alex Mercer, and he's a complete D-Bag."

I laughed at my own little joke.

"Thank you for saying that you are going to protect me Alenn."

I felt my heart beat that little bit faster as she said those words. Then my mind went on to other things. What kind of a name was Alenn anyway? Oh well.

Suddenly, a high-pitched beeping intensified and oddly seemed to increase in speed as I walked forward. My eyes swiftly shot up and I immediately noticed that we had been walking straight towards the Base!

"Maybe we should walk this way..." I nudged her softly as I stepped backwards, causing the beeping noise to stop and the light changing back to its green colour.

I looked around to carefully watch how Blackwatch reacted to the sudden infection threat. They paced around the Military Base cautiously holding the guns tightly in their hands, ready to fire if needed.

"We can't see any infected in the area but stay alert!" One soldier warned.

"Maybe it's that bloody Alex Mercer in disguise again!" Another soldier snapped.

I turned towards Sara's slightly nervous face. Although I could sense that fear bubbled deep inside her throat she somehow felt safe being near me.

How ironic, she felt safe being close to the one that everyone's running from. It made me chuckle.

"I...Have to go." I whispered softly, watching as she gazed across at me with that pleading look in her eyes. _WHY _did she just have to do that!? I couldn't stay. A mission was waiting to be completed.

"Sorry."

Running off into the distance, I hid rapidly behind an old abandoned factory and morphed back into my real form, Alex Mercer.

Now to take down the Military Base.


End file.
